Reverse cowboys
by BillySage
Summary: "La seule raison qui le poussait encore à venir était que, chaque semaine, il espérait retrouver l'ancien Stan, cet enfant optimiste qui avait été son meilleur ami. Mais chaque semaine, il était déçu, et chaque semaine, au bout de dix minutes, il avait envie de s'enfuir"


**Reverse Cowboys**

.**  
**

Stan s'assit face à son bureau sans grande envie et sortit ses affaires de classe. Il laissa lourdement tomber un gros classeur et poussa un soupir désespéré. Le dixième en seulement quelques minutes, mais enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un record ou quoi que ce soit. Stan se tourna vers son chien et lança pour se donner du courage :

_**Bon, on s'y met**?

Sparky lui jeta un regard morne, sauta du lit et sortit de la chambre.

_**Ça veut dire non**?

Évidemment, Stan n'eut pas de réponse claire et définitive, alors il choisit l'option qui lui convenait : il se leva, fit quelques pas, et s'écroula sur son lit mal fait. Il était trop fatigué, et trop déprimé, pour faire ses devoirs. Et puis Kyle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Stan observa rapidement sa chambre. Elle était en désordre et, il en était quasiment sûr, sentait mauvais. Il aurait du ranger. Tous les dimanches, cette pensée traversait sa tête, mais il ne passait jamais à l'acte. Et tous les dimanches, à quatre heures, Kyle entrait dans cette chambre sale et puante. L'odeur le faisait grimacer, mais il était trop bien élevé pour faire la moindre remarque.

_**Stan? Kyle est là**. Indiqua sa mère à voix basse

_**Fais-le monter**. Grogna le fils, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Sharon secoua la tête, légèrement honteuse à l'idée que le fils Broflovski assiste une fois de plus à ce triste spectacle. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps de lui faire ranger sa chambre, Stan avait dix sept ans maintenant, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le punir. Et de quoi le punirait-elle de toute façon? Il ne sortait pas beaucoup et il était parfaitement capable de rester une journée dans son lit sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui confisquer ses jeux vidéos, ses BD ou sa guitare.

La mère de famille fit un signe de tête au visiteur et celui-ci entra dans la chambre. Comme prévu, il fronça le nez, balaya la pièce du regard et repéra enfin un élément humain roulé en boule sous une couverture.

_**Salut Stan!** Lança-t-il à l'intention du tas chiffonné sur le lit. En guise de réponse, il eut un grognement sans queue ni tête mais qui signifiait quelque chose ressemblant à une réponse.

_**Dis donc c'est tout ce que tu fais de ta journée**? Demanda Kyle. Il essayait de garder la voix joviale de l'ami fidèle mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher un touche de reproche de percer

_**Et puis, pourquoi tu fermes les rideaux, fait super beau!** Poursuivit le roux. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre en évitant quelques trucs non identifiés au sol, ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec et les vitres dans la foulée.

_**Ah! Referme ça**! Cria Stan

_**Sûrement pas! Et puis lève-toi un peu**!

_**Pas question qu'on sorte**.

_**J'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai pas envie de me faire traiter de sale conformiste...**

_**Et moi de looser**!

_**Mais on peut au moins aller dans ton jardin**.

Stan soupira (encore) et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas trop trainer dehors, pour la bonne raison qu'à South Park, il n'y avait que deux saisons : l'hiver, et juillet. Et en juillet, il faisait toujours trop chaud. Kyle sortit sur la terrasse. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais des traces de neige subsistaient encore. Il se dit qu'un peu d'air frais ferait du bien à Stan, lui qui n'avait pas du mettre le nez dehors du week end.

_**Tiens, j'ai piqué deux bières à mon père**. Dit Stan avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Le brun ouvrir la sienne et la porta rapidement à ses lèvres avec un peu trop d'empressement. Kyle regarda sa propre bouteille.

_**A cinq heures de l'après midi**?

Stan haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un problème avec l'alcool, il aimait juste un peu trop ça. Comme beaucoup d'ados non? Ça animait les fêtes, ça le calmait, ça l'aidait à dormir, à supporter les mauvaises journées, et elles étaient nombreuses... presque toutes en fait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, si la vie était aussi merdique.

_**Alors, quoi de beau cette semaine**? Demanda Stan qui semblait ne pas avoir envie d'entendre la réponse. Il la connaissait déjà. Tout, dans la vie de Kyle, était parfait et marchait à merveille. Il était dans l'équipe de basket, tout le monde l'appréciait et il était invité à toutes les fêtes, il n'avait que des A dans toutes les matières et assistait la conseillère de l'école à ses moments perdus.

_**On a gagné le match de basket contre le lycée de Denver. Mais j'imagine que tu n'y étais pas**.

_**Non. C'était quoi le score**?

_**Trente six à soixante deux.**

_**Ouah, vous les avez écrasé**. S'écria Stan sans une once d'enthousiasme.

_**C'est surtout grâce à Token**. Glissa Kyle, et son ami leva les yeux aux ciels. Stan n'aimait pas entendre parler des nouveaux PPV[1] de Kyle, de ceux qui avaient plus au moins pris sa place en fait.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Stan et Kyle ne trainaient plus ensemble, depuis la fin du collège[2]. Petit à petit, ils avaient intégré des groupes très différents, et si une énième peine de cœur avait précipité Stan dans les bras des _goth kids_, Kyle, lui, avait gagné en charisme et en popularité avec les ages.

_**Pourtant, tu aimais bien le basket, avant**. Fit remarquer le roux.

_**Si je veux jouer, j'ai Kenny et Kévin Stoley. Pas la peine de m'emmerder à aller voir des matchs**.

_**Tu pourrais m'encourager**.

_**T'as toutes l'équipe de cheerleaders pour ça. Au fait, ça avance avec Lola**?

_**Toujours pareil. Mais je crois qu'en fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir avec elle**.

Stan leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait parié sa vie sur cette réponse. Lola était raide dingue de Kyle, mais celui-ci se servait d'elle parce qu'au fond, il était amoureux de Wendy. Stan avait tourné la page depuis longtemps, mais de voir son ancien meilleur ami avec son ex petite amie le dérangeait un peu.

Peut être parce que Kyle et lui étaient toujours meilleurs amis, bien que leur relation n'ait rien à voir avec celle qu'ils entretenaient à l'école primaire. Stan avait abandonné l'idée de mettre des mots sur leur amitié depuis une éternité.

_**Et toi**?

_**R.A.S... Kenny s'est remis avec Tammy**.

_**Tammy Warner**?

_**Ouais, tu sais elle est revenue à South Park cette année, mais elle a toujours sa réputation de pute, du coup elle a été directement expédiée derrière les préfabriqués. **

Autrement dit, tous les élèves la rejetaient et elles se retrouvaient à trainer avec les ''non conformistes''. Ce groupe, au début composé exclusivement des gothiques, s'étaient agrandis avec les années. Stan s'y était joint, accompagné de Kenny, qui venait donc d'y intégrer Tammy.

Craig s'y était ajouté en troisième année parce qu'ils sortait avec Tweek. D'autres éléments comme Ike Broflovski et Kévin Stoley venaient parfois faire affaire dans ce coin isolé. Ike achetait des cigarettes à Kenny et Kévin vendaient ses devoirs en échange de bandes dessinées rares. Curly goth ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait gardé une passion enfantine pour les comics

_**Et Cartman il devient quoi**?

_**Toujours pareil. Il s'épanouit en tant que surveillant de couloir. On '' respecte sa putain d'autorité'' et du coup il nous fout la paix. Des fois quand il nous surprend à sécher les cours on le soudoie avec du caramel et de la bière et il nous dénonce pas. C'est pas comme si on ****trainait encore ensemble de toutes façons**.

Kyle hocha la tête. Dès le début du collège, Cartman s'était racheté une étiquette et avait intégré un autre groupes d'amis venant de Middle Park. Il avait appris à sa faire plus petit dans tous les sens du termes et on avait plus entendu parler de lui. Fin de l'histoire.

Un silence tomba. Stan visa la poubelle de la cuisine et envoya les deux bouteilles en plein dedans. Il aurait lui aussi pu entrer dans l'équipe de basket, sans problèmes, mais c'était trop conformiste et trop fatiguant. Kyle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Discrètement, il lut le sms qu'il avait reçu.

Stan en profita pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Le tabac aussi, ça faisait parti des choses que ses parents avaient accepté à contre-cœur. Sharon avait même fini par lui acheter ses paquets elle-même, c'était toujours mieux que ses trucs obtenus sous le manteau.

_**Tu veux diner chez nous ce soir**? Proposa Stan

_**Tu sais que je mange kascher**. Mentit le roux.

_**Je suis végétarien Kyle, la viande ne posera pas de problèmes**

Stan était redevenu végétarien dès l'entrée au lycée, encouragé par Henrietta. Kyle le savait, mais il avait quand même avancé le prétexte religieux. La vérité, c'était que Kyle avait reçu une invitation plus intéressante. Token, Clyde, Wendy et Bebe l'attendaient chez cette dernière pour une soirée pizzas. L'idée de pouvoir regarder un film avec Wendy allongée contre lui était trop tentante.

De toute façon, Kyle n'avait pas envie de passer toute la soirée avec Stan. Il n'aimait pas le nouveau Stan, il n'aimait pas le mec apathique et cynique, perpétuellement triste qu'il était devenu. Ça faisait au moins trois ans qu'ils ne se voyaient plus que qu'en secret, le dimanche après midi, deux ou trois heures, un peu plus le jour de l'anniversaire de Stan, et Kyle n'en avait jamais tellement envie.

La seule raison qui le poussait encore à venir était que, chaque semaine, il espérait retrouver l'ancien Stan, cet enfant optimiste qui avait été son meilleur ami. Mais chaque semaine, il était déçu, et chaque semaine, au bout de dix minutes, il avait envie de s'enfuir.

_**Euh désolé mais je dois rentrer... j'ai pas... fini mes devoirs**. Bredouilla Kyle. Il mentait si mal qu'il ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête. Stan le fixa tandis qu'il s'allumait une troisième cigarette. Le regard de son ami sur le joue de Kyle le brulait comme si il y écrasait sa fraise rougeoyante. Les devoirs... c'était une excuse pathétique.

_**Comme tu veux. Tu veux entendre mon dernier morceau avant de partir**. Proposa-t-il.

Kyle hocha la tête silencieusement. Il y avait une chose qu'il aimait encore chez Stan : sa musique. Le brun partit récupérer son instrument et s'installa confortablement pour jouer. Il commença. C'était une chanson triste, mais toutes ses chansons étaient tristes.

De la simple nostalgie à l'angoisse déchirantes, Kyle ressentait toujours de fortes émotions négatives dès les premières notes. Cependant, ses chansons, elles étaient superbes. Et celle-là, elles étaient mieux que toutes les autres.

Stan acheva le morceau et rangea sa guitare dans son étuis. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. Kyle n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et Stan ne lui demandait jamais son avis de toute façon. Il s'en fichait, ou alors il faisait semblant, mais peu importe.

_**Je vais y aller.** Souffla Kyle

_**A plus.**

Stan avait allumé une quatrième cigarette. Il ne se leva pas pour le raccompagner, il ne lui fit même pas un signa de main, il se contenta de fixer l'horizon, il se tut et fuma pour signifier que leur entrevue était finie. Kyle chercha quelque chose à dire, mais finit par hausser les épaules et sortit de la maison.

Il dit poliment au revoir à Sharon qui jardinait et prit le chemin de chez Bebe. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il fallait qu'il chasse cette musique de son esprit, il la remplaça par toute la pop rock qu'il avait emmagasinée et se força à penser à des choses agréables. Comme chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez Stan, il avait la déprime et il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour s'en dépêtrer.

Kyle pensa à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec ses amis et surtout avec Wendy. Ça devait faire deux ans qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il n'osait rien tenter, sa conscience l'en empêchait. Il savait qu'il blesserait Stan. C'était stupide, de se préoccuper de ce que Stan pourrait en penser. Il avait rompu avec Wendy à l'age de dix ans. Ça remontait à loin, ils n'étaient que des enfants, et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il trahissait sa confiance ou quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi il continuait à faire ça? Pourquoi il s'imposait ses visites hebdomadaires déprimantes alors que tout ce qu'il constatait c'était que Stan tombait de plus en plus bas? Pourquoi il s'empêchait de sortir avec Wendy alors qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire stop?

Kyle était incapable de dire pourquoi. Peut être parce que Stan était encore son ami au fond, peut être parce que leur séparation n'était pas voulue. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi de se séparer de Stan.

Mais il devait se faire une raison : peut être que maintenant, le véritable Stan, c'était le mec cynique et con. Et si Kyle n'était plus qu'ami avec un souvenir, ce n'était peut être plus la peine de se forcer à maintenir le lien. L'ancien Stan ne reviendrais pas, et s'ils n'étaient plus amis, c'était peut être parce que Kyle avait également changé

C'était ainsi, c'était la vie, qu'il le veuille ou non.

.

**End**

* * *

[1] Pote pour la vie (cf: épisode du même nom)

[2] attention, aux USA, le collège (middle school) dure trois ans et le lycée (high school) dure quatre ans

Bon, premièrement le titre est une référence à l'épisode 1 de la saison 16, Reverse Cowgirl. Ensuite, s'il y a une notion de _Reverse_ dans le titre c'est parce que j'ai suivi la logique d'une fiction que j'avais lue : Stan est souvent représenté comme le plus fort psychologiquement et le plus masculin des deux alors que dans la série, Stan est clairement plus sensible ( et alcoolique/gothique/cœur d'artichaut) que Kyle.

OS assez triste je trouve, je crois que j'avais envie de faire un Stan très déprimé et aussi d'aborder le thème de l'amitié, à savoir est-ce qu'on choisit vraiment ses amis?

J'espère que ça vous aura plus!


End file.
